7.1 COMMUNITY ENGAGEMENT The Center is very pleased with its ability to demonstrate a productive working relationship between the community and Center researchers. This relationship arises from the interaction between the Center's established Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR), the Community Advisory Board, the Community Outreach and Translation Core, the Administrative Core, and our new relationship with Pediatric Health Specialist/Faculty Development Investigator Dr. Catherine Karr who will play a front and center role engaging the clinical community and mentoring fellows. Figure 7.1 below illustrates the network of relationships that make our community engagement efforts so fruitful. This network includes community stakeholders, university partners, health professionals, and policy makers, among others. For example, our collaboration with the Northwest Pediatric Environmental Health Specialty Unit (PEHSU), directed by Dr. Karr, allows us to translate lessons learned directly to clinicians. Likewise, our collaboration with the Pacific Northwest Center for the National Children's Study, directed by Center PI Dr. Elaine M. Faustman, allows us to coordinate efforts with neighborhood and community advisory boards to educate stakeholders about children's environmental health and pesticide exposure.